


Team Proud Dads

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, relationship with Yuri Plisetsky is not romantic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is 25 years old and a world champion and waiting at the beginning of another Grand Prix finalMostly just a short fluffy bit with Victor and Yuri being Proud Dads of their Yurio





	

Yuri Plisetsky, twenty-five years of age and five time grand prix champion was waiting for his turn at this grand prix final to perform his short program when he noticed a young skater shaking nervously.

He smiled with affection, they couldn’t have been more than sixteen and this was their first time at the final.  They looked so nervous.  He gave one last glance out the curtain that divided him from the arena searching for someone before letting it drop and approaching the young skater.

“Hey.  I saw your program at the Cup of China.  You’re really good.” He said with encouraging smile as he placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder.  The skater started and stared at him.

“Y..yuri Plisetsky!” The kid said and blushed brightly, his hands over his mouth. It was obvious they were a fan of his.

“You’re going to do great.  Your theme this year was family right?” He asked.  The kid nodded a bit too quickly. “You’ll do great, just believe in the feeling you want to convene and remember. You’re young and have a long career ahead of you. I’ll be watching, especially for that remarkable footwork and spins you do.  You remind me of an old friend actually.” He said with a grin.  The kid actually smiled back and looked relieved.

Minami who had been watching from side smiled in amusement. Yuri always went out of his way to calm younger skaters. Then he noticed the pair walking down the hall to where the skaters were waiting.

“Yuri! Your dads are here!” he called with a grin.

The younger skater Yuri was comforting saw a happy grin which was quickly replaced by a scowl as the world champion turned to face the newcomers.

“What the hell are you two doing here? Don’t I always tell you not to come? How did you even manage to get in back here?” He demanded angrily, hands on his hips as he strode towards the pair. The two men smiled at Yuri with affection, one was slightly plump with black hair that was only starting to go grey and the other tall with grey hair that was perhaps receding slightly.

“Yurio! We came to see you! We’re so proud of you you know!” the taller man said holding his arms wide with enthusiasm.

“Shut up old man! I’m going to destroy your record and get my sixth gold at a Grand Prix you know. Suck on that.” Yuri snapped before turning to the other man “You’re looking as fat as ever. Lay off the pork bowls.”

“Of course, I’m still going to make one for you when you win! You deserve it after all!” the shorter man said with a laugh not at all bothered by the insult and not seeming to realise he was answering a question that Yuri hadn’t asked, at least not out loud.

Minami came over to stand with the kid whose eyes were wide.

“Are they…them?” The kid whispered. Minami grinned though his eyes were a little sad as he watched his idol standing arm and arm with another man.

“Yep that’s Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki.” He answered.

“Why are they here and why is Yuri so angry at them?” the kid asked.

“They come to every single event he competes in to cheer him on. He pretends to hate it though I’m not sure why. He’s always anxious until he sees them.” Minami answered still looking at his teenage crush.  Even with the extra weight and greying hair he was still handsome in his eyes.

“You’re almost up! We’ll wait on the side-lines and meet you at the kiss and cry!” Victor said turning world champion around and giving him a slight push.

“I DON’T NEED YOU THERE YOU SENILE OLD MAN!” Yuri yelled but with a grin on his face.

“Yes yes we love you too.” Yuri Katuski said with a laugh following after the blond man who was still complaining about them.

Minami and the young skater watched the three disappear out of view.

“This happens every time?” the kid asked, his nerves forgotten.

“Every single time.” Minami said with a smile, “Everyone knows about Yuri Plisetsky and his Dads.”

“That is not something I expected.” the kid admitted.

“Well that family does love to surprise people.” 


End file.
